The Last One
by DancingNinja21
Summary: Kagome is about to give birth to their last child, or so she swears, and Kouga has to placate her while she fights through her contractions. This is a one-shot and part of a seven one-shot series that I did for KogKag Week 2017 on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy! (T for mild cursing)


Hi all!

I will be uploading seven one-shot stories I wrote for KogKag Week 2017 on Tumblr. Here is the first one, and I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

KogKag Week - Prompt #1

Firsts/Lasts

The Last One

Kagome's swollen belly was stretched thin as she felt the baby inside of her adjust. She let out a cry as she felt another contraction overcome her body. "Kouga!" she cried out in pain.

Her husband rushed to her side. "How far apart are they now?" he asked as he held her hand.

She let out a deep breath as the contraction ended.

"About nine minutes. We should drop off Kazuma at my mom's house and head to the hospital."

"Stay here. Remember to breathe. I can't believe it's happening. We are going to be parents again!" He cupped her face and kissed her fiercely. "This is the best gift I could ever have. I love you so much." He kissed her one last time on the forehead and went to fetch their son.

Kagome sat on their couch as she did her best to remember her breathing. She couldn't believe this was happening. Soon, Kazuma would be a big brother to a sister or brother. Kagome cried out as she felt another contraction coming on. "Kouga, hurry!" she cried out.

As soon as the contraction finished, Kouga was by her side with Kazumae in his arms. He took them both to the car, and placed them in. He went to the trunk to make sure he packed both of their going away bags. He slid in the front seat, and did his best to not panic as he heard his wife fight through another contraction to her mom's house. He grabbed her hand and talked her through it, murmuring sweet and encouraging words. Within the next few minutes they were pulling into his mother-in-law's house, and she ran out to pick up her grandson. The parents both kissed him goodbye and told him they would see him soon. Mrs. Higurashi hugged Kagome, and wished her luck.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter.

"Close to five," Kouga answered. "Which means we need to get going, or we going to have the next little one on the road. We will call you from the hospital." Kouga waved bye as he sped out of the driveway and headed to the hospital.

When they arrived, the nurses ushered Kagome into a wheelchair and hurried her into a room. One of the nurses took Kouga to dress up un scrubs in preparation.

Kagome let out a guttural scream as she clenched the guardrail keeping her in the hospital bed. Sweat was beading down her forehead, and she could feel her hair sticking to her neck. "Kouga, where are you!?" she half sobbed and half screamed.

He rushed in with his scrubs not properly tied and grabbed her hand. "I'm right here, it's going to be just fine. The doctor is on her way." He looked at his wife and a surge of love rushed through him as he could only imagine what she was going through.

"This is the last one, you hear? The last one we are having. I can't go through this again!" she grabbed his scrubs as she felt another contraction rip through her.

The doctor walked in at this time and lifted the cover to see if Kagome was ready to deliver the baby. "Looks like mom is ready to push. On three I want you to give a hard push. The baby is coming out faster than we thought. A few good pushes should do it. One, two, push!" The doctor urged Kagome on.

Kagome let out another scream as she pushed the best she could. Her body was exhausted from the contractions, but she knew she had to fight through it. "You are getting a vasectomy after this. Do you understand me!?" Kagome cried out as she slumped back on the bed, preparing herself for another push.

The doctor hid a laugh as she heard the usual scolding coming from a woman going through the birthing process.

"Whatever you say baby, but let's deliver this one before we start talking about cutting off my balls, alright." Kouga could barely feel his hand, and he knew better than to argue with his wife right now. She pushed again at the doctor's command.

"I can see the head!" The doctor cried out. "Just one more good push. You can do it."

"Hear that baby, just one more push." Kouga looked at Kagome and saw how tired she was. "Just one more dear. We are almost there."

"This is the last one, whether it's a boy or girl, okay?" She weakly said. Kouga just held her hand, and Kagome steeled herself for the last push.

"One, two, push!" The doctor cried out again. Kagome grunted and screamed a warrior's cry as she gave it her all, and was rewarded by the screaming cries of a newborn filling the room.

Kagome cried as she heard the doctor announce it was a healthy boy, and felt Kouga kiss her multiple times on her forehead. The next feeling she felt was her newborn being placed upon her breast. Kouga lovingly placed his hand on his newborn's head.

"He is so beautiful. You did great," Kouga whispered. The world around them was just the three. Everything else didn't matter.

"He looks just like you," she murmured as their babe suckled on her breast.

"Yeah, when he does that," he joked.

"Kouga!" Kagome scolded, but failed to hide the tired smile that crept on her face.

"He won't remember." Kouga stared lovingly as his son wrapped his small hand around his finger. "You sure this is the last one?" he asked his wife.

"We'll see," Kagome smiled.


End file.
